In the Shadows
by MiyoChan94
Summary: Alucard's past is really a mystery. What happens when someone from his past comes back to haunt him. Alucard X OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She remembers him. The man that saved her so long ago, housed her, and kept her company. The man that was forced out of her life forever. She remembers looking deep in those crimson eyes. She actually stopped breathing which caught her by surprise. She begins to gasp and tries to force air back into her lungs. When that whole ordeal is over with, she looks around forgetting where she is. She looks at the huge and looming clock known as Ben in the town across the river. 'Oh yes. I remember now. I made it to London.' She feels the soft grass that she sits on in the rolling hills. Her long blonde hair flows like a sheet of fine gold silk, her two eyes shimmer as if made of emeralds takes a deep breath of fresh clean air and stands. She feels the swelling of determination and courage fill her body as she makes her way to London.

The streets seem dull, as if something was amiss. Everyone seemed to stare at her intensely and whispering to each other. Nothing really new to her, this happens in every town she has ever been in. They whisper, spread rumors, and she ends up leaving feeling unwanted. This time she wasnt leaving, her objective was in this town. 'I'll be damned if I let these fuckers run me out of town.' Not too long after she hears the squealing of car tires and a horn beeping. When she realizes this and turns she see's the front of a car. It happened so fast she didnt have time to react. The car hits her and she goes flying back, she hits her left shoulder on a lamp-post while in the air. Everyone can hear a crack and a thud as she hits the ground. The driver finally comes to a stop and jumps out of his car.  
"Oh shit! Did I 'it 'er?!"

The girl is still. A crowd surrounds her and the driver is freaking out. "O' bloody 'ell I killed 'er! Im going to 'ell!" There is a soft chuckle from someone. The girl stands holding her shoulder.  
"You're safe this this time sir." She says with a smile. Not even a scratch on her. Her skin is flawless like a doll. "Just be more careful when driving."  
"W'at are you? A-An angel?" He asks in disbelief.  
"Something like that." She smiles again. "My name is Alastriona Vandercard. You may call me Al if you want."  
"Do you need an ambulance miss?" A man asks from the crowd.  
"Im quite alright. I'll be on my way now. Thank you all for the worry." She gives a slight curtsy and continues on her way. Everyone just stares at the women walking away from what could have been deathly injuries.

Along the way she pops her arm back into place. "Damn. That actually hurt." She says cheerfully. Before long she is at the gate of a mansion. She stands at the gate in awe. Almost as if she doesnt believe she is actually here. Two men walk up to her with guns.  
"Oi, this is private property. Vamoose!" The guy looked more like a thug than a guard.  
"I actually have business with the one in charge of this estate." She says sweetly. "Now if you dont mind letting me in." She empties her pockets. "I am unarmed and I do wish we could make this quick. Ive been trying to get here for years." They pat her down to be sure and escort her in.

They take her to a huge white office that smells of cigar smoke, where a woman with light tanned skin, big round rimmed glasses with the light glaring off of them, and long light blond hair sits at a desk with her fingers inlaced and her chin resting on them smoking a small cigar. Al walks up to the women with full confidence. "Are you head of Hellsing?"  
"Who wants to know?" She says with a low,cold, voice.  
"Alastonia Vandercard. You may call me Al if you wish."  
"Never heard of you."  
"I am no one important. Might I know your name?" The women puts out the cigar and leans back into her chair.  
"Me? I am Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing."  
"Well Miss Hellsing. You have someone important to me." Al puts her hands on Integra's desk and leans in close. "Where is the Count?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Integra stares at Al, almost scanning her with her serious blue eyes. "You arent a vampire." Integra says flatly. "And you're not a fake one. So who are you to know 'Count Dracula'?" She asks mockingly.  
"I told you who I am." Al says. "Look its taken me over 500 years to get here! I want to see him NOW!" She slams her fists on the desk angrily and looks at Integra.  
"'Over 500 years'?" She quotes her with question. "You don't look 500 years old. If you are not a vampire I don't see how-"  
"Just believe me! I was there the night the Count and Mina Harker were taken away by Abraham Van Hellsing! I lived at his mansion for half a year! I know this all sounds crazy but its true!" She yells pleadingly. "Please…. I just need to see him again….."

Integra looks at her skeptically. "Why did it take you so long to get here?" She asks.  
"I was captured by scientists. They kept me in a holding cell when they found out I couldn't die." Integra's eyes widen.  
"You can't die?" Al shakes her head. Integra takes a deep breath and reaches into her desk drawer and pulls out a gun and points it at Al. She stands there unafraid. Integra pulls the trigger and a shot goes off. It goes through her head and hits the door frame on the other side on the room. Al falls with blood flowing out of her head. Integra stands and looks at her lifeless body. Then the blood gets sucked back into her wound and her wound closes. She stands and looks at Integra.  
"Have you had your fun?" She asks seriously.  
"A regenerator?"  
"No just cursed ma'am. Now if you dont mind."

Integra stands and looks defeated. "If he doesn't remember you. I will keep you here and torture you until we find a way to kill you." She leads her to a room. "You will stay in here until he wakes. We will have 2 men outside your room until then in case you are up to no good, and let me make myself crystal clear. I dont like you."  
"Yes ma'am."  
"My name is not ma'am! Its Sir Integra!" She spats  
"I will call you what I deem appropriate." She says coldly. "I could call you bitch for trying to splatter my brains on your wall when I have done nothing to you. Now if you dont mind. I want to rest up for my reunion." She walks over to the bed and sleeps above the covers. Integra storms out.

Al sleeps for what seems like forever, but peacefully. Like in a limbo just her and darkness. She laughs for a bit. "He would think I'm an idiot for feeling comfortable in this darkness." She says to herself. Just then she feels a familiar presence. She whips her eyes open and looks around a dark room. "Sir Dracula? Is that you?" No one is there. She sighs and then hears a voice.  
"I haven't been called that in a long time." Says a deep voice. A man comes out of the shadows. He has short black hair, and has a black suit on, he also has gloves with an odd pentagram on it. His crimson red eyes look at her almost softly. "I go by the name Alucard. Now who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Al looks at Alucard with teary eyes. "Its me… Alastriona." He sits there for a moment staring at her.  
"What kind of trick is this?!" He stands causing his chair to fall back on the floor with a bang. "Alastriona is dead! She was a human 523 years ago!" He yells in pain.  
"I am Al! I can prove it!" She pulls out a cross necklace from her pocket. It has cheap black beads on it and made from a thin iron chain, it looks like 2 necklaces in one necklace, that seems to have rusted over some years. The clasp was broken from it looking like it was ripped off. Alucard stops his hysterical tantrum. "You had this made for me. You said it wasnt silver because-"  
"Then I would never be able to touch that pretty neck of yours again." He says quietly and shakily.

Blood drips from his face and onto the floor. He looks at her as the blood flows from his eyes. "It is you."  
"Ive been looking for you. 523 years ive been hoping…. to be near you again….. Ive been alone in a research cell for 523 years alone!" She cries. Alucard walks over to her and wipes the tears away.  
"How are you alive?" He stares at her in disbelief.  
"Im not sure myself…." She muffles wiping the rest of her tears away. "Scientists for over 5 centuries couldnt figure it out." Alucard takes one of his gloves off and feels her hair, her face, and her neck. She takes his hand and puts it back on her cheek. "You're still so cold…." She chuckles a bit. "What would you like me to call you now? Alucard?"  
"Yes. That is what my previous master gave me."  
"Master?" She feels a pain in her heart.

She wraps her arms around his waist in a warm embrace. "Alucard…. I have a request….. and I want you to hear me out." He looks uncomfortable but nods his head in agreement. She looks at him. "I cannot die… But I want to have a chance to actually defend for life, but most of all I want a chance at death…. I want you to turn me into a vampire!" Alucard looks angered.  
"Are you an idiot?!"  
"Please…. Do this for me….I dont want this! I feel like I'm dead!"  
"How do you think you'll feel as a vampire?!"  
"At least I know I can die! I'll feel more alive than what I am now!" She moves her hair away from her neck.  
"I can only turn virgins! Are you meaning to say that you remained a virgin for 500 years?!"  
"Yes." Alucard is taken aback. "Please…. do this for me…. Alucard…..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alucard takes a deep breath and pulls her toward him. He hesitates for a while. "Are you sure..?" She nods and closes her eyes. He opens his mouth and lays his fangs on the surface of her neck. He takes a deep breath and as gently as he can, forces his two, sharp fangs into her neck. She winces at the quick sharps pain. She feels as if her body is going numb, she feels weak and cold, she also feels anxiety as darkness encloses her. This darkness was almost frightening. She calls for Alucard but no sound came from her. She tries over and over again with tears falling from her those tears turned scarlet and blood is flowing from them. She is then swallowed by the dark.

She opens her eyes slowly and weakly, her lips are dry. When she attempts to lick them, her tongue sticks to them. She groans in frustration. She tries to sit up, but is short lived when she hits her head on something. "What the hell….?" She looks around and realizes where she is. "Oh god….." she says in a panic. "IM IN A COFFIN!" She pounds on the box screaming at the top of her lungs. A few seconds later the lid opens and a older gentlemen with a monocle and smoky black hair tied in a bushy ponytail stands looking at her.  
"Oh dear… It seems you don't like your new bed Miss Vandercard." Al jumps out the first chance she gets and backs into a corner.  
"Who are you and where am I?!" She yells.  
"Relax Miss Vandercard. You are still in the Hellsing mansion. I am Walter, Sir Integra's butler." He gives a slight bow. "I was given orders that you were to be treated as a guest here until Sir Integra decides what to do with you."  
"Why is it so dark?"  
"Don't you remember? Alucard turned you into a vampire."

She widens her eyes. "Yes. I remember now…."  
"So Miss. I must ask. How did you live 500 years as a human."  
"Long story." She looks at the clock. It looks as if it had stopped. "Excuse me Walter. What time is it?"  
"2 am miss."  
"Where is Alucard?"  
"He and Miss Seras Victoria went on a job and should be back shortly."  
"Seras Victoria?"  
"Yes Miss Victoria is his apprentice. She was recently turned into a vampire as well." Al's face saddens.  
"I see."

She walks over to the small box of a coffin. "Hey Walter?"  
"Yes miss?"  
"Is it possible to have a bed but turned into a coffin?"  
"How so miss?"  
"Like…." She thinks for a moment. "A remote control brings the top of the bed down but it gives you enough room so you don't feel so inclosed." Walter puts his hand under his chin and thinks.  
"I believe I can do that. And keep your coffin just in case?"  
"Yes." He gets a small smile on his face.  
"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

**Hi this is Miyo-Chan ^^. Ok so I wanted to explain a bit about the bed thing. This is based off the OVA. I was kinda disappointed when they didn't put the kick ass coffin bed in it so I thought I would add it in this story ^^. Sorry about the explanation but I didn't want messages coming in saying "There's a bed like that already." No. Based off the OVA no kick ass bed in that lol. Sorry again and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story ^^. Thank you for reading~! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Al sits on the coffin refusing to go back inside. She doesn't know how long its been since Walter left her alone in the room. She sighs and lays on top of the coffin as if its a bed. She shuts her eyes for a moment thinking about how she will drink blood. Moments later a familiar deep voice speaks. "Are you really that dense? You know your suppose to sleep inside right?"  
"You know I'm claustrophobic right?" He gives her a slight chuckle.  
"You haven't changed a bit in all these years."  
"You have."  
"Oh how so?"  
"Seras Victoria." Everything is silent for a long while. "You changed her. Probably without hesitation." She breaks the silence but she sounds cold. She is surprised the coldness toward him. He gives out a laugh and flicks her forehead.  
"You really are an idiot." She rubs her head.

The door opens and Integra walks in with a short haired blonde girl with blue eyes. "Oh good Alucard. You're already here." Integra says seriously. "I've decided that Alastriona will accompany you and Seras."  
"Accompany…. You mean I have to kill vampires?" Al asks her.  
"Not just vampires, but ghouls as well." She looks like she dreads the idea of ghouls.  
"R-right." Integra pushes Seras toward Al.  
"This is Seras Victoria. You two will work together so may as well become acquainted." She waves her hand as she walks out the door.

Al and Seras looks at each other for a moment. Al gives her a sweet smile. "Hello Seras. I'm Alastriona Vandercard. You can call me Al." She holds out her hand. Seras looks weary to shake it.  
'Its almost as if she could break by me touching her. She looks like a doll!' Seras thinks to herself. She gently takes her hand and shakes it when Al doesn't shatter at her touch. "I'm Seras." She says with a sigh of relief. Her face even looks relieved. Al laughs.  
"Im not going to break Seras." She says as if she had read her mind. Alucard walks over to them.  
"Police girl. Go to your room. Me and Alastriona have some catching up to do." He says coolly. Seras blinks and looks between the two.  
"You two know each other?" She asks.  
"Yes. From a long time ago." Seras nods.  
"Whatever you say master!" She leaves the room happily and shuts the door behind her, leaving Alucard and Alastonia alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alucard pulls out a chair and offers the seat to Al. She sits and he pushes her in. She nods and looks up at him. "Thank you." He sits on the other side of her and from nowhere pulls out a bottle of red wine. "You remembered!" She exclaims.  
"Of course I did. You got me addicted to the stuff." He pours her a glass and then himself, he then slides it over to her. "Over 500 years in production and I must say, they have perfected it."  
"I'll be the judge of that." She takes a sip and pauses. She savors the sweet flavor of grape roll over her tongue and slides smoothly down her throat. She licks what remains on her lips lost in the taste. "Oh Alucard your right! Its perfect!" She says with pure delight.  
"Glad you think so." He seems short and to the point. She drinks elegantly.

When she finishes she looks up and realizes Alucard is already done. "What is this really about? It seems more like a business meeting than catching up." Alucard looks deep into her eyes. She felt as if he expected something from her.  
"You had a nasty curse placed on you. You must have done something to piss a witch off." Al bits her lip holding back everything. Alucard notices her reaction. "What did you do to piss em off? Why spend that whole time trying to come back to me? And I want the truth." He stares her down resting his chin on his enlaced hands.  
"I-I dont-"  
"I said dont lie!" The bloody tears start to pour from her eyes. She felt she couldn't deny him.  
"It was because I…. I….. I loved you!" Alucard gaze is blocked by his thick black hair.

He starts laughing hysterically. "You loved me back then? No wonder they got pissed!" He stands and walks over to her. He lifts her chin her eyes are still overflowing with crimson. "Do you still feel that way?" He asks with a mocking smile. She quickly stands knocking over the glasses on the table. They roll in circles with beads of wine still inside tumbling about.  
"Get out!" He looks surprised at her reaction. "Get out, get out, GET OUT!" She shuts her eyes tight. Alucard's eyes are filled with pain. He ruffles her hair before disappearing.

When she opens her eyes she realizes that he is gone. She feels angry that he made her tell him, that he mocked her, laughed at her. She looks at the wine bottle. Its still full. It was the same wine they had on numerous dinners. She slides the glasses off the table and into the wall they shatter into geometrical shards. She takes the bottle and puts it to her lips. She swings her head back and takes a huge swig. It doesnt taste as sweet as it did when Alucard was there.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Al lays in her coffin bed looking at the top of it. She's been there almost a week and there hasnt been any action. She looks at the built in clock next to her. "7:30. I should get up now." She says to herself. She hits the glowing green button on the remote and the top rises. The bed is big enough that 3 people could probably sleep peacefully. She looks at the empty untouched space of her bed. She stands and changes into her usual clothes. A white tank top and khaki shorts with brown laced camo boots that goes up to her knee. She sighs and walks the halls of Hellsing.

While in the halls she happens to see a group of mercenaries Walter hired before she arrived. Among them was their leader Pip Bernadotte. He is a man maybe in his mid 30's, has long brown hair that he keeps in a braid, he usually keeps it wrapped around his neck like a scarf, and teal eyes. He see's Al and stops. "Hey new girl." He has a strong french accent. "Why dont you come to target practice with us? We havent seen you shoot a gun yet." Al shrugs.  
"Sure why not?" She follows them to the training grounds. She has two standard handguns until Walter customizes her weapon. She walks ahead of them. "I'll lead." She walks in first. They follow her slow lead. She walks right in front of the door and shoots both targets on both sides in the head without even looking. She does this the whole way down, she even shoots targets through the walls. Pip and his men shake from her wrath of terror.

Once they reach the end she can hear the men speak even though they are a few feet away from her. A normal person wouldnt hear them. "Holy fucking Christ! What is she?!" One man yells in a whisper.  
"Shes a damn monster!"  
"She acts as if she is fucking Jesus herself!" Pip throws his cigarette on the ground and punches all three of them.  
"Shut the fuck up. Quit talking about your comrade in arms! She is no different than Alucard or Sears."  
"Thats what scares me." Another man says. Pip looks up and Al is gone.

She walks through the halls again and back into her room. On her bed was her cross only new. She holds it in her hands, she feels a wave of guilt. Even since she yelled at Alucard she felt guilty. Or was it more pain? She didnt know or understand what she felt. She see's a packet of blood and a bottle of red wine from Walter. She pours a little bit of blood in the cup just enough, then pours the wine. The blood swirls into the wine blending it together. She takes her first sip. The bitter-sweet grape rolls over her tongue. She couldent tell it wasnt blood. "Hm" She thinks to herself. "I wonder."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Al sits at her small table. A small breakfast has been made for her. Pancakes, sausage and a bottle of wine. Seras and Walter stare at her intensely. "Miss Vandercard, are you sure this will work?" She inhales deeply.  
"Im not sure. But its worth a try." She cuts off a piece of pancake. About the size of a dime the inside is a bit pink. She ignores it and puts it in her mouth. Seras begins to hold her breath. All she can taste is the soft, fluffy, buttery goodness. "It worked. By God it didn't burn or turn to ash!" Seras starts to breath again.  
"Thats…. astounding Miss Vandercard! How did you come up with this?!" Walter asks with excitement and curiosity.  
"Not sure. It just came to me."

Just then they all get a cold chill. "Good evening Alucard." Walter says without looking. Alucard steps out of the shadows. To Al it felt like ages since she seen him.  
"What are you doing Alastriona?" When he uses her name she knows she's in for a lecture.  
"Eating what does it look like?" She takes another bite of pancake.  
"Your eating like a human and yet it turns to-" She shoves a piece of sausage in his mouth.  
"Eat and enjoy." She says while taking another bite. Alucard just stands there surprised by her action. He chews slowly and then swallows.  
"Outstanding isnt she master!?" Seras says excitedly. "She thought of this all on her own!" Alucard just stares.  
"Yes… She is."

Seras and Alucard sits and nibbles on the food for awhile. After the food is done Seras looks full. She stumbles back to her room and Walter accompanies her, leaving Al and Alucard alone once again. She cleans up the plates a bit so Walter wouldnt have to do much. Alucard just sits in silence. Al looks over at him and stays silent. "Are you going to ask me to leave?" He asks her.  
"No…. Im sorry for last week… I was upset…." She says. "And thank you…. The necklace looks new again." She pulls it out from under her shirt and plays with the chain with her back facing him. All she hears is silence and then she feels two arms draped around her shoulders and holding her close.

She turns around in his arms and sees his deep, loving, crimson eyes looking into her green. She wraps her arms around his waist and lays her head on his chest. He strokes her hair watching the golden locks run through his fingers like liquid. He lifts her chin. "Close your eyes." He says softly. She does as he asks. She can feel he is close to her, she can feel the heat of his breath merely centimeters away from her. She then feels the stinging cold of his lips against hers. He pulls her head towards his face the deeper the kiss got. She wraps her arms around his neck and runs her fingers through the silky, messy, coal locks.

Lost in the moment she finds her back against a wall. She hears a loud click beside her ear. She then realizes that she is against the door and Alucard had just locked it. She comes up for air, she feels like she cant stand anymore, her legs are shaking like gelatin. She takes a few breaths and whispers in a breathy voice. "Alucard…."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

His breathing turns into rapid and hard breaths. He loosens his tie and Al finds the buttons on his blazer and carefully unbuttons every button. She then begins to unbutton his white dress shirt. She runs her hands across his chest. Its cold and feels like stone. Alucard unbuttons her shorts. He leans close to her and whispers in her ear. "Is this what you want?" He unzips the zipper slowly. The noise makes her whimper, makes her want him more. "You're not answering." He stops unzipping and starts to zip it back up teasingly. "I want an answer Alastriona….." He pecks her neck sending a heavy shiver down her spine every time his lips touched.  
"Yes….." She says weakly.

Alucard smiles a wicked grin. He unzips her shorts fully and lets them drop to her ankles. All that was left in his way was the frilly purple polkadotted boyshorts. He chuckles. "How cute." His clothed finger runs over the lacey band. Al blushes looking nervous and embarrassed.  
"D-Dont look….." He chuckles and begins to kiss her neck tenderly while pinning her to the door. She moans lightly, a slight quiver in the sound that barely escaped her lips. His hands kept her trapped. She can feel the soft texture of the cotton from his gloves slip between her fingers. "A-Alucard…. Let me take the gloves off….."

He holds out his hand before her. His fingers partially spread. She takes his wrist and grabs the tip of his pinky and slides it off a bit, then his ring finger, middle and so on. Once all of them are up, she goes back to the middle finger and pulls it off then tosses it. She repeats the process with the other hand. He pulls on the band of her underwear and they slide down to her ankles as well. Her face looks like a cherry. "D-dont stare Alucard…."  
"Why? I think you're beautiful." He holds one leg up and his free hand is teasing her crotch. He then slides his finger in and pumps in and out. She moans in pleasure. "You think that feels good?" He whispers. "You haven't felt anything yet." He slides another finger in and gets a pleased expression when he feels a warm liquid on his fingers. He pulls them out. "Looks like somebody is being naughty." He says jokingly. Al looks embarrassed. Alucard sweeps her up and takes her to the bed.

He pushes the green button and closes the top. The only light in the coffin was the mixture of red and green from the clock and the button on the remote. It reminded Al of christmas one year in the lab. She shakes her head and focuses on Alucard. His eyes glow with a longing and deep expression. She can hear the zipper of his pants unzip. All she can see is his longing face. She feels something at her entrance. Something foreign to her. "Are you ready?" He asks her. She nods not knowing what to expect. He slides himself in slowly and he kisses her lips passionately. Then whispers. "This may sting." He gives a thrust. Al cringes gripping his shirt. "It will get better." He thrusts slowly. After a minute the pain goes and she feels pleasure. She feels the pleasure in every slow, yet intense trust. The feel of his hips coming in contact with hers. She moans in ecstasy.  
"More….." She moans.

He does as she wishes and speeds up, thrusting a bit harder. Her moans become louder with each thrust. He puts her legs on his shoulder making her moans wild. "More!" He goes even faster and even harder. She grabs ahold of his hair and throws her head back. Her moans become cries, begging him not to stop and cries out his name. She coffin shakes and rattles as if a disturbed ghoul haunts it. The coffin was hot, beads of sweat are coming from both of them. "ALUCARD!" He gives one last thrust before he cums inside.

They both pant and breathe heavily. Alucard pulls out and falls over beside her. She looks over at him. He's exhausted. She reaches over to grab his hand, but he beats her too it. He holds her hand then pulls her in an embrace. "Thank you….. Alastriona…..." His embrace loosens. She realizes that he is already in a deep sleep. She stares at the clock. 3:30PM glows brightly.  
"Sleep well Alucard…."


End file.
